Awakened Darkness
by Shinigami-Mimi
Summary: There are two sides to Riku, darkness & light. When his dark self appears again there will only be revenge for Sora & his group. Along with Ansem's reincarnation.
1. A New Life

My first KH fic.^^; Lol. I love the game along with all the other SquareSoft games. Lol.^^ So I thought it'd be interesting to start up a fic for the game. I also got the idea from several of my friends who also love the game.^^ So I hope this fic turns out good and one that anyone would like.^^ Now begins Ch.1 of 'Awakened Darkness.' Also please R&R.^^ It'll all depend on that for if I should continue the fic or not. ~*Mimi*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Intro:  
Two sides, two spirits live inside me.  
One of darkness, one of light.  
I'm living two separate lifes, but each one looks as if...  
I'm living a dream that I shall never wake up from....  
And still I always ask myself the same question over and over,  
Who am I really?  
-Riku-  
  
Riku had his eyes tightly closed, but as he opened them there stood nothing but darkness. It was all around him like the darkness inside his heart. It ached...He grabbed hold of his chest with his hands, but it couldn't stop the darkness from taking over. The voices echoed inside his head of what just happened. Sora trying to close off the door to Kingdom Hearts, him stepping in to help, and telling Sora to take care of Kairi. Kairi...that name brought tears to his eyes. Riku loved her so much, but she didn't return his feelings. Sure she treated him like a friend or maybe someone to look up to, but Riku wanted more. He wanted to feel love from her. Just like she loved Sora. The pain grew worse. Screaming out to the darkness it only reflected back his pain.  
"Come back to me...Come back to the darkness...," silently said a cold voice from the shadows.  
The voice was one Riku heard before..but he couldn't remember. All the memories inside him scattered inside his head. The flashback of helping Sora and telling him to take care of Kairi kept playing over like a broken record. He wanted the pain to stop. For the darkness to go away. Again another shot of pain went into his heart as if being shot by a gun, or stabbed by a knife.  
"The pain will go away if you come back...Riku, I don't want to hurt you. I want to help," answered the voice again.  
Help? Snickering Riku just yelled out," Some help you're doing now!"  
He couldn't take it anymore, the pain went all over his body making him fall on to the dark ground. Closing his eyes for a second and opening them again he saw a figure before him. There stood himself, yet it wasn't him. It was his counterpart that tried to kill of both his friends! It was the creation of darkness he made himself...Dark Riku... His counterpart kneeled down to lift him into his arms. That when all the pain vanished as if it never was inside his heart.  
"The darkness can mend any pain in your heart. All that suffering and agony came from your friends. I can see it. Those flashbacks of you saying good-bye to Sora, and letting him keep Kairi. I feel your pain...we are after all the same person. So don't ignore my call, Riku," he stroke his hair lightly," I want to become one with you again...To heal your heart."  
He felt so warm..so calm. The pain was replaced with a kind feeling like Riku was being held by someone who cared for him. Slowly his eyes started to close, when Dark Riku placed his hand over his heart.  
"Trust me and everything that's taunted your life will vanish."  
Riku just nodded making his dark counterpart smirk while focusing all his energy to become one with Riku again. The two different powers of light and darkness now became one, but the light had no control over the darkness inside his heart. Dark Riku had taken over yet again, and this time he was going to get his revenge for what that fool Sora did to him.  
"Darkness is the key to destruction," laughed Dark Riku in the darkness, for he had risen again when he fell. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------ Alright! My KH fic is up! Lol.^^ I tried my best to make it good for all the readers. The continued version of Dark Riku's revenge will be in Ch.2! So sit tight and I'll update soon. After I take care of the other two fics I have. @.@ Lol.^^ Also in time another KH fic will be up dealing with a new love for Riku. So two KH fics will be up.^^ So be patient. 


	2. Old Friends

Mou. @.@ Sorry, for not updating sooner.^^; But now I can! Yay! Hee hee^^ Anyways this is Ch.2 of ,'Awaken Darkness.' Dark Riku is back and he's looking for revenge on Sora. Oo, sounds bad.^^; So here's Ch.2! Hope you like.^^ Also thank you Yuna for your review.^^ It's helpful. Oh, yes after this update I'll be on vacation for two weeks. So the next update will be up way way later.^^; ~*Mimi*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~'  
Intro to this Chapter:  
Thinking too much about the future,  
Stopping things that have no meaning.  
The future is always before us,  
Even I don't know it.  
-Hikari by Hikaru Utada  
  
The waves of Destiny Island were so calm. With their peaceful sound they splashed against the sand and the feet of someone sleeping on the shore. Sora snored softly dreaming about his old adventures. He was an easy- going boy back then, and still is. Yet behind all that was a strong heart that help save all the worlds. It was a pure heart that darkness could never touch, as long as he had his friends by his side. His friends...one was missing. When this came inside his mind that dream turned into a nightmare. Riku reaching his hand out to grab on to Sora's hand, but no matter how close Sora was he couldn't grab it. Into the darkness his friend went, until there was no sight of him. Suddenly the two hands of a Heartless grabbed him and whispered," He's with us...He won't return to you..."  
A cold laughter ringed in the dark air while Sora kept yelling out for Riku. It was no use. His friend was gone forever. Riku gave his life just to save Kairi and Sora. It seemed like a foolish heroic act, though this act came straight from his heart. The heart that Riku thought he never had without those two by him. Still struggling to be let go Sora called out once more," RIKU!!!"  
Jumping up from the sand his head hit someone. For the first few seconds the two held their heads, then looked at each other. There standing next to Sora was a small blond boy. It was Tidus!  
"Hey! Did you have to do that?" cried out Tidus still holding his bumped head.  
"S-Sorry..," Sora replied back to him.  
Once Sora stood up Tidus smacked his pole on the sand ground. The impact made small particles of sand fly in every direction.  
"I'm not letting you go that easily! Come on, Sora! Let's fight!"  
He wasn't in the mood for a fight. After his nightmare he just wanted to be alone. Walking away from Tidus he heard him scream," Coward!" That word made a small fire of anger spring up inside him. He was no coward! Tidus knew how easily he could get his rival into a fight, but this time it wouldn't work. Ignoring the word Sora ran off to another quiet spot. The short blond boy didn't bother to chase after him instead he went to go look for his friends. Reaching the small, distant island Sora sighed in relief. Finally, a quiet area where no one could bother him. Or that's what he thought. Picking a spot out on the side he sat down, glanced at the water, then felt a huge ball hit the back of his head. The pain not only rush through his whole head, but also made him lose his balance. Now Sora's new sitting spot was in the sea. His whole hair was covered up in seaweed, his outfit all wet with salt water, and he knew there was a fish inside his pocket. Or what else could be flopping around? Sora's anger started to build up again as thoughts of revenge came to mind.  
"Hey! Are ya okay?" called out Wakka.  
"Wakka! It was you?" yelled out Sora at the top of his lungs.  
"Uh..yeah, lil man. Sorry that ya fell in, but ya were in my way."  
In his way! Talk about disresepect! When he got back up there he was going to smack Wakka and say,"You were in my way!" Tagging the fish out of his pocket he came up with a better idea. To use this fish to smack Wakka. Laughing evilly he was ready to throw, until he noticed Wakka looking strangly at the sky.  
"Huh? What is it, Wakka?"  
Before Sora could turn around it seemed the whole world around him turned dark. The sound of crying from Selphie could be heard, but vanished. It was so odd. Everything was quiet, dark, it started to feel cold. What was happening? Was this even suppose to happen? It all felt so familiar and strange at the same time...  
"Sora..,don't be afraid. You have the power to conquer the darkness," said a voice.  
The voice vanished along with the darkness. Destiny Island was back to the way it was, but everyone on the shore was gone. Instead standing by the shore was a tall man wearing a leather jacket with red wings on it. He turned and waved to Sora. It was such a shock...the man was Leon!  
"Hey, it's been awhile," replied Leon. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------- Well, Leon's back. And he's not the only one.^^ In the next chapter you'll find out about the whole blackout, why Leon is on Destiny Island, and what's going on with Riku. So after vacation Ch.3 will be up!^^;; Just be patient.^^ Lol. 


End file.
